Power Rangers Constellar Defenders
by bobmanv2.0
Summary: Dark forces from times long since past have returned to plunge the entire galaxy into darkness. Six young adults will be chosen to attempt to stop the dark forces. Will it be enough? Find out in Power Rangers Constellar Defenders. Rated T to be safe. Submissions closed.
1. The Return of the Conquerors PT 1

**A/N: Howdy guys, Bobman here. So after seeing quite a few SYOC stories here, i figured I'd give a crack at doing one myself. Now I will be putting an OC submission form both on my profile page so check there and submit away once it's up, as there will only be 4 spots since I already have two rangers who we will be introduced to in the next chapter. So please enjoy my attempt at setting up a Power Rangers story. BTW since it has to be said, I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Conquerors PT.1  
><strong>

_Asteroid research center, in orbit above KO-35_

A dark colored stone sits on a table in an empty room. In an adjacent room, two researchers observed the stone. The room mostly cloaked in shadows, save for the monitors all around showing energy readings coming off the stone.

"Why are we even up here doing this?" One of the two scientists, a male, asked aloud "These energy readings haven't changed in weeks...since the _incident_." There was a clear worry in his voice as he mentioned the incident

"Clearly command is worried about something." The other scientist answered, the voice belonging to a female. "Besides after what happened, wouldn't you agree that the stone is safer in orbit, rather than on KO-35?" The male scientist begrudgingly nodded and went back to taking down readings. Suddenly something caught both scientists eye. A massive spike in the energy output of the stone, which seemed to be pulling energy away from the room they were in, as evidenced by the computer monitors beginning to flicker.

"What in the world is going on?" The female scientist asked aloud, as she began to type commands into the computer, hoping to get a report off to other scientists planet side before they fully lost power. Without warning, alarms began blaring and the male scientist typed some commands into another computer, changing some screens to show current security camera footage. What he saw shocked him to no end, and caused him to back away from the screens and into the other scientist.

"What did you do that...oh god!" was the reply from the female scientist as she turned and caught a glimpse of the security footage. All of the screens were filled with ugly looking dark grey creatures of various sizes attacking other scientists and center personnel, while a very tall creature watched on from seemingly every shot, despite the fact that each camera showed a different location.

"We need to get help." The male scientist said quickly as they both turned back to the main terminal, wanting to get a distress message out along with the new data. Moments later, the two scientists finished compiling both the data and the message and they sent them off. Moments after the message was sent, the door to the room they were in was blown open and the dark grey creatures stormed into the room, attacking the two scientists. The scientists put up a very good fight, managing to keep the creatures at bay for several minutes despite being outnumbered. As time passes however, the creatures gain the upper hand and grab the scientists, holding them at bay as the tall creature seen on the security footage enters the lab.

The creature holds one of his hands up and creates an orb of light, giving the scientists a better view of his face, and what they see causes them to gasp aloud. The creature has a somewhat humanoid face, with what seems like dark crystals embedded in and around his face. His hands formed into sharp claws and his feet clearly not existing, as he seems to just float in front of the two. He looks down upon the two and nods his head slightly, causing the creatures to release them. Realizing that they have nowhere to go, the two scientists assuming a fighting stance and stare down the creature.

"What do you want with us?" The female, clearly the bolder of the two, demands of the creature. The creature in turn just laughs darkly and looks towards the door to the room containing the dark stone.

"I've simply come to reclaim what is mine. You'll do well to allow me passage into the room." The creature replies, his voice very deep, but also very hoarse. He moves towards the door, but once again the female scientist places herself between the door and the creature. "I was hoping not to have to do this." The creature says as the orb in his hand begins to glow brighter and dimmer in pulses. The female scientist, who's gaze was right on the orb, feels the full effects of the hypnotic pulses and compliantly moves out of the creatures way

The male scientist tries to take up the same position as the female, but gets caught by the hypnotic pulses as well, stopping and moving to stand next to the other entranced scientist. The creature then forces the door open and moves into the room. Suddenly many defense turrets come out of the wall and begin firing lasers on the creature. The creature almost laughs as the lasers have little to no effect on him and he moves into the room, getting his hands on the dark stone. As he lifts the stone from the table, the lasers stop firing, allowing the creature to leave the room without trouble. He turns the stone over in his hands, as if inspecting it before holding the stone in the direction of the two entranced scientists.

"Feel honored that I have found a use for you two, lest you would share the same fate as the others aboard this station." The creature says as a beam fires from the stone and engulfs the two scientists in dark energy cocoons. After a few moments, the cocoons fade away and reveal very different creatures where the scientists once stood. The male scientist had been transformed into a very large, demonic looking, purple skinned creature, with many spikes growing out of his flesh and wearing dark colored armor. The female had been transformed into a purple skinned woman with horns and a tail, wearing very revealing armor that was the same color as the former male scientist.

"Welcome back my loyal generals." The creature greets to two, who both immediately drop to one knee. "We must begin out preparations for our travels. Come, back to the Dreadnought." The creature commanded as he began to walk out of the room.

"Yes Lord Corypheus." The now demonic generals replied, as the exited the room just after Corypheus followed by the army of foot soldiers. As they left the lab area, explosions started rocking the research center and the asteroid it was located on. Moments later the asteroid exploded, sending debris in all directions as a large dark ship flew away and into space, heading for an unknown destination. Little did they know that a ship from KO-35 was tailing them as they flew off into space.

_To be continued_

**A/N II: Well there's the set up. Also, those who play Dragon Age may recognize the name of the main villain, seriously though gotta love that name (Dragon Age is owned by Bioware) Next time, we see what was going on down on KO-35 while these events were taking place, and we find out exactly what the ship was that was following the Dreadnought, and who is onboard, and Yes before anyone asks we will be running into some familiar faces. Anyway, until next time**


	2. The Return of the Conquerors PT 2

**A/N: Hey there guys. Just wanted to give a quick shout out to decode9 and Son of Whitebeard for leaving me reviews, and another shout out to my OC contributors: decode9, CountySweetHeart, and lil26jay. I am still looking out for a yellow ranger, so if you want to submit an OC you should probably get it in. Anyway, here's chapter 2 wherein we see what was going on at and around the same time as the events of chapter 1. **

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 2: Return of the Conquerors PT. 2 **

_Planetary Defense Center, KO-35_

A small hovering vehicle stops in front of KO-35's Planetary Defense Center. After the vehicle powers down and gently lands on the ground, a man exits the vehicle and walks into the building. The man is wearing a grey jacket and matching pants, a red undershirt, and black shoes. On the front right of the jacket was a small white patch that featured a grey planet with a red ring around it and on the front left were two patches. One being a black patch with a golden oval and five squares, from left to right being colored black, yellow, red, pink, and blue, and below that patch was a black circle with a red outline that had a red pyramid with a curved lightning bolt on it.

The man flashed his badge at the security guards, who gave him a salute as he entered. This man clearly commanded a great deal of respect, as he was getting salutes from various center personnel and people were making sure to be out of his way. He reached an elevator and entered it, hitting a button to take him to the top floor. Mere moments later, the elevator arrived at its destination, and the man exited and walked down the corridor in front of him. He entered a set of double doors at the end of the corridor, entering into a laboratory which seemed to be rather busy. One scientist however, took notice of the new arrival and went over to greet him.

"Andros, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." The scientist greeted while shaking Andros' hand. As soon as they broke the handshake, the scientist led Andros to another smaller room, which seemed to be the scientist's office. They both took a seat and the scientist began to type away at his computer.

"I'm glad I was able to make it, but I can't be here for long. Hannah's graduating from the academy today and I need to be there." Andros replied, putting extra emphasis on the word need. The scientist nodded and hit a button on his keyboard, the room going pitch black and a hologram appearing.

"I understand, but this shouldn't take too long. I just wanted to show you something I found while researching 'the incident' that happened a few months back." The scientist explained as Andros' eyes seem to harden, having been on hand and effected greatly by 'the incident'. The scientist took about 5 minutes explaining how the black stone seemed to feed off energy, but it was only ever noticeable when creatures of darkness were near, which is exactly what caused the incident in the first place and caused research on the stone to be moved to the orbiting Asteroid.

"So what you are saying," Andros began, trying to find the right words, "Is that those creatures could have been Shadow Conquerors?" The scientist shuddered, but Andros couldn't tell if that was because the thought of the Shadow Conquerors upset or annoyed him.

"All signs seem to point to that being the case." The scientist finally stated after a few moments of silence. "Look I know you've got to get out of here, so I'll see what else I can dig up on this and send it to your ship, ok?" Andros nodded and thanked the scientist for his time before leaving the room and heading out. However, as the scientist began digging, nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to find, and what was about to unfold.

_Ranger Training Academy, Main Hall, KO-35_

Standing in a formation was a group consisting of about 20 young adults. They all wore the same grey jacket/pants combo Andros wore, but the jackets had no patches and they all wore grey undershirts. They were all chattering among themselves about how much they had been looking forward to this day, except for one girl. She had long hair that was dyed black held up in a ponytail, and she seemed to be willfully ignoring and avoiding interaction with the other students.

"Come on Hannah, cheer up at least a little bit would ya?" A voice directed at her spoke. Hannah looked up and smiled as she saw who made the remark. A male walked up to her with short brown hair which was spiked on the top, wearing a black version of what the other students were wearing, only with a white undershirt and his jacket had a single patch on it. The patch was white, and depicted a black shield with a white star in the middle.

"I'm trying Kite, but you know how I am at these things." Hannah replied, trying to ignore the looks she was getting from the other students. It was well known among the other students that, despite taking her mother's last name, she was the daughter of Andros and they felt she had gotten special treatment as a result.

"Hannah, I know you are trying to forget that there are others around you, but you can't call me Kite in front of the other students." The young man whispered in Hannah's ear, causing her to turn red in embarrassment. The two had a brother/sister relationship, with Hannah having known Kite all her life. This in mind, it was very easy for her to feel comfortable around him but it also caused more problems with her fellow trainees.

"I'm sorry, Malakite. I'm just really nervous, since the Defenders are choosing a new member today." Hannah whispered back. Ever since Malakite was recruited for the Defenders program when it was established a year ago, Hannah had dreamed of joining and proving that she was more than her father. Malakite also knew her reasoning behind wanting to become a Defender, and respected the reason while also reminding her of what it meant to be a Defender. Malakite was about to respond when he heard his name being called by Andros, who was on the stage at the front of the room, signifying that the ceremony was about to begin.

"Welcome families and friends of our newest graduates from the Ranger Academy." A rather robust looking man said as he stood behind a podium, his voice amplified by what appeared to be a hologram microphone. "We are here to celebrate the completion of the most recent accomplishment of these young people's lives. However first, we have a couple of very special guests who need to make their announcement. So please welcome the head of the Defenders program, Commander Andros and the first and thus far only Defender, Malakite D'anarkin." The crowd gave a round of applause as Malakite and Andros approached the podium.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen." Andros began. "Approximately one year ago, I established the Defenders program knowing that some time in the future we would need a group of rangers who would be ready, willing, and able to pursue villains throughout the galaxy. Today I am here to select another recruit to become a Defender." The teens in formation chattered among themselves excitedly, save for Hannah, at this news. At this point Malakite took his place at the podium, while Andros retrieved a folded black uniform.

"As many of you know, I have been stopping by the Academy to observe the graduating class, hoping to make a selection based on what I saw. After observing all the potential candidates, I have made my decision." Malakite paused for a few moments as his eyes scanned the graduates. "Hannah Hammond, please come to the stage." Malakite said, which caused a bit of an uproar from the graduates. Hannah, being on the end of the row, quickly left the group and got up on stage. Andros looked down on her with a proud smile on his face as he presented her with the black uniform. Malakite was about to continue when Andros' communicator went off. Andros opened his communicator, and his eyes scanned over the message he got, a worried look coming over his face. Andros motioned to Hannah and Malakite to follow him, which both did without hesitation.

_Megaship Hanger Bay, KO-35_

Minutes later, Andros' hover car landed inside a hanger bay. The three got out and were immediately greeted by the scientist Andros had met with before. The scientist wore a grim expression on his face, as he explained to the three about the energy spike, the distress call, and the archived security footage they had managed to get their hands on.

"Corypheus? You mean that guy who was the head of the Shadow Conquerors?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence that had descended over the four upon then ending of the scientists story. Andros nodded in reply as the four quickly walked down a corridor into the main hanger. In the middle sat a ship that looked very much like the Astro Megaship, however it had a red and black color scheme, seemed bulkier, and had cannons instead of lasers.

"Malakite, Hannah, this is the Defender Megaship. As you can see the basic design was taken from my old Megaship, but it has been upgraded a great deal." Andros said as the four approached the ship. A hatch opened and Andros, along with the two Defenders entered the ship. The three made their way to the bridge, avoiding the other personnel who had been assigned to the ship.

"We weren't expecting to have to get underway so soon, but with scanners picking up their massive ship we needed to mobilize as fast as we could." Andros told the two as they made it to the bridge, which looked like a slightly upgraded version of the Astro Megaship's bridge. "Alright people, here's the rundown. We are following a massive ship that just recently attacked our orbiting research center. We have no idea where it's going, but we will be gone from KO-35 for an extended amount of time. Now let's get going." Andros commanded, to a unified 'Yes sir' from all the bridge personnel.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying while on the ship." Malakite offered to Hannah. Hannah nodded and followed Malakite as they made their way down a few floors, during which time the ship had taken off. They found their way to a door labeled 'Defenders'. "They wanted to keep us away from the other ship personnel, so they gave us this area near the captain's room." Malakite said, pointing to another door labeled 'Captain'. Hannah entered the room and sat on one of the six beds in the room. "Well, are you gonna look at your uniform?" Malakite asked, since she hadn't moved the uniform away from her chest since it was presented to her.

Hannah set the uniform down and slowly began to unfold it, setting it on the bed as she did. When she saw the shield patch on her uniform she nearly fainted. Malakite, seeing that she had become wobbly legged, moved to make sure she didn't fall. Setting her down on the bed, he looked at the uniform and saw exactly what effected her so. The shield patch had a red star in the middle signifying her being the red ranger. Malakite knew Andros had something to do with this, and made a mental note to confront him at a later time. For now though, Malakite needed to clear his mind and keep focused on their mission, not knowing where the mission would take him.

**A/N II: Well there you have it. We now have both a Red and White Defender (just a note I will be calling them rangers as well, but with it being the defender program it makes sense to call them Defenders as well) Now I'm debating on whether to wait until I get a yellow ranger to post another chapter, or if I want to post a semi-short chapter exploring the relationship between Andros and Hannah. Let me know what you guys think. So next time, we will either be in transit to earth, or about to go to earth and introduce the submitted OC's. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to leave a positive or negative review, but no senseless flames please.**


	3. Downtime PT1

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. So I decided to dive a bit into the heads of the three established characters, mostly because I thought this would be a cool thing to do, but also because I wanted to give y'all something for the weekend. Now I don't plan to update this weekend, so I'm giving it until then to find a yellow ranger. If I don't get one by the end of the weekend, then I'm left with two options. One if to go without a yellow ranger, the other is to have a third OC of my own as the yellow ranger. I'll make my decision before publishing the next chapter. Anyway a quick shout out to decode9, CountySweetHeart, and lil26jay for reviewing my last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 3: Downtime PT 1  
><strong>

_Defender Megaship, In pursuit of the Dreadnought_

Andros had left the bridge after making sure all coordinates had been set, instructing the bridge personnel to inform him when the Dreadnought stopped at their intended target. He headed down to the lower levels to check in with the engineers and medical personnel to make sure everything was in proper working order. While in the Engine room, he was approached by Malakite, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I take it she knows?" Andros asked the young man, who simply nodded in return. "I should probably go talk to her shouldn't I?" Andros asked again, which caused the young man to nod again. Andros sighed and handed off a data pad containing a checklist to Malakite, asking him to finish what he had not. Malakite agreed and Andros quickly left to go to the Defenders quarters.

Hannah meanwhile had recovered enough to stand up again. Despite her mental pleas with herself to ignore the uniform that still sat on her bed, she couldn't help but stare at it. _'Why was I chosen to be the red ranger?' _she asked herself in her head. Sure she had wanted to be a Defender, to do something more with her life other than sulk and feel sorry for herself, but this was to her like being tossed into the combat simulator on your first day and they set it to Ranger threat level.

"You think you can't handle it huh?" A voice said from the door, snapping Hannah out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw her father standing there, a small smile on his face. "You know, I was in your position once. Being pushed into a red ranger role without really being ready for it." Andros spoke as he moved into the room and sat down on Hannah's bed. Hannah, feeling like a little girl again, immediately sat next to her father and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his arm. Andros simply sat there in silence turned to wrap his arms around Hannah, the two sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"What if I'm no good?" Hannah finally asked. "What if I make a bad call and someone gets hurt?" she asked her father. Andros remained quiet for a few more moments, recalling many times his own team had been injured due to poor planning and the like.

"Hannah, you are a lot better than you think you are." Andros replied as he moved her away slightly and tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes. He noticed the tears beginning to form, but whether they were from fear or sadness he could not tell. "As far as making a bad call...well we've all made judgment calls that haven't exactly been the best calls. You can't blame yourself if something goes bad." Andros told her, his fatherly tone mixing with a serious one.

"Besides, you aren't going to be making the calls by yourself." A voice from the door replied. Both Hannah and Andros saw Malakite entering the room, a serious, yet caring look on his face. "Hannah, you and I are a team. We'll make the decisions together." Malakite said as he moved to kneel down in front of the father and daughter. "We both knew this would be a big change for you, but think of it as an opportunity to finally do what you always told me you wanted to do." Hannah nodded and smiled, while Andros looked confused. Andros opened his mouth to ask what Malakite meant, when the speaker system went off, requesting Andros and the Defenders on the bridge. Andros and Malakite quickly left, while Hannah stayed behind to change into her uniform.

Moments later the three made their way to the bridge and Andros saw a very familiar planet on the main view screen. He also noticed the Dreadnought nearing the planet.

"Alright people. It seems as though the Conquerors are targeting Earth for some reason." Andros began, and Hannah could only stare at the planet now identified as Earth. "I want three volunteers to meet the Defenders and I in the shuttle bay on the double. Whatever reason the Conquerors have chosen earth for, we cannot let them succeed." Andros spoke before turning to Hannah and Malakite. "Malakite, before you get to the hanger bay, you and Hannah need to stop by the labs and pick up your communicators and morphers." They both nodded and left without another word. Andros took one last look at earth then left the bridge thinking about how much things had changed since the lest time he had been to earth...almost 19 years ago.

**A/N II: So there it is. As a separate thing all chapters that take place during space travle will be called Downtime as they will consist of the entire team/select members contemplating on their last mission. Yes Hannah is a bit of a daddy's girl, but as stated in the last chapter, she also wants to step out of her father's shadow and make her own legacy. Now fans of Power Rangers will be able to guess Hannah's mother just from the mention of her last name in the previous chapter. The question is, why were Andros and Hannah on KO-35 and why had it been nearly 19 years since Andros last visited earth? Well you'll have to wait to find out. Anyway leave me a positive of negative review and I'll see you all next week when the Defenders come to earth and find the remainder of their team.**


	4. Defenders Complete PT 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone. Bobman here and presenting to you another chapter of the Constellar Defenders. Now this is where the user submitted OC's will be at the very least introduced. I hope I did them justice. Anyway hoping to have part 2 out either tomorrow or wednesday (since I'm not working this week I have a heck of a lot of free time) Anyway, on with the chapter...oh and since I haven't done this yet, Saban owns the Power Rangers brand, I just own the idea, Hannah, and Malakite. Oh and a shout out to decode9 and CountySweetHeart for their reviews.**

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 4: Defenders Complete PT. 1**

_Early Morning, Outskirts of Angel Grove, California_

Angel Grove, a city famous for being the birth place of the legend that is the Power Rangers. The outskirts of the city, while mostly desert, at one time held one of the ranger's greatest secrets. The Command Center or Power Chamber, depending on your incarnation of the team. A plateau in the middle of the desert is all that remains of the once mighty base of the rangers. On this night however, things were different.

Normally the only sounds that would be heard at this time of night would be nocturnal creatures. On this night however, there was something else. A loud, eerie sound pierced the silence and a sudden burst of purple light shot out of the ground at the Command Center's former location. The burst seemed to create a crater at its point of origin, revealing a semi clear orb glowing purple.

_Onboard the Dreadnought_

"Lord Coryphaeus! We have located the second artifact." The female demon general reported as she kneeled in front a throne. The throne slowly turned to reveal the monster, staring at the orb he had taken from the asteroid over KO-35.

"I can feel it. How specific is the location?" Coryphaeus asked the kneeling general.

"All we are able to tell for sure is that the energy surge came from somewhere near a city called Angel Grove." The female general replied. Coryphaeus raised his free hand and the general stood up, awaiting orders.

"Azelza, you will take a squad of Shadow Spawn and investigate the area surrounding the city." Coryphaeus commanded as a small platoon of foot soldiers appeared behind Azelza, and the small group quickly disappeared, teleporting towards the planet. As soon as they disappeared, the male demon general entered the throne room.

"Golark, I am glad you are here. You will also be going down to the planet, but with a different mission." Coryphaeus began, while Golark stood very still and awaited his orders. "I want you to attack the city of Angel Grove. I know we have been followed here, and I want to make sure they don't interfere in my plans." Golark nodded and disappeared to carry out his master's wishes. "Very soon..." Coryphaeus said as his throne turned back.

_Defender Megaship shuttle_

On the shuttle, the three security volunteers, Malakite, Hannah, and Andros looked out the side windows at the planet Earth. Hannah, Malakite, and the security personnel seemed to be in awe of the beauty of the planet, and Andros could not blame them. Andros calmly cleared his throat to get the attention of the two Defenders, who turned to face Andros.

"Now I'm sure you are wondering why I had you dress in casual clothing." Andros began. He was wearing a red polo shirt, blue jeans, and red and black sneakers. Hannah was wearing a red blouse, red knee length skirt and black boots. Malakite had a white t shirt under a brown leather jacket, brown jeans, and white sneakers. "Well we'll have to blend in while we keep our eyes open for signs of the Conquerors." Andros answered their unasked question, while the two Defenders nodded. On the wrists of the two Defenders were two silver wrist cuffs with a colored line down the middle all the way around. Hannah's stripe was red, while Malakite's was white. The two also had been given a small phone like device for communication purposes.

As the ship approached Earth, a message was sent to the shuttle. Andros read the message aloud to the crew, which explained that a surge of energy similar to the one on the Asteroid Research Center had recently gone off. After the message reading, the shuttle became eerily quiet as they all got lost in their own thoughts.

_Angel Grove Park_

In the morning quiet of the park, two individuals are seen running down a path. One a fairly skinny looking white male with short blond hair, while the other was a black male who had a runner's body build with long black hair that had gold highlights. Both individuals wore black jogging pants and tank tops, but the black male wore a black tank top, while the white male wore a yellow tank top. The two continued running until they reached a bench with two water bottles and two towels sitting on it. They stopped for a bit to rest and rehydrate.

"Man, I forget how nice the city can be this time of the year." The White male said aloud. His running buddy couldn't tell if he was talking aloud to himself or if the comment was directed at him. "Wouldn't you agree Jevon?" He continued, turning to face his running buddy.

"Zack, did you already forget I still live here?" Jevon replied good naturedly, which caused Zack to chuckle a bit at himself. "Not all of us can get a scholarship and go to USC to play for the Trojans." Jevon continued as he sipped from his water bottle and wiped his forehead with a towel. "How's that going for you anyway?"

"It's good man, but man is it different on the other side of the country." Zack replied, taking a sip from his own water. Jevon and Zack had been close friends since they were young and maintained that friendship, even with Zack moving to the other side of the country for college. "So what should we do? I mean there's quite a bit that's changed since last year around here."

"Well let's do this." Jevon began "Let's go home, get showered and meet back here in about an hour. Then we can go exploring. Sound good?" Zack smiled and nodded. The two then gathered their things and headed off in separate directions. Unbeknownst to the pair, just nearby a small group of shadow spawn were lurking, waiting for the right time to attack.

One hour had passed and Jevon was waiting on Zack. Jevon had changed into a black long sleeved Under Armor shirt with a grey sleeveless hooded vest over it, grey jeans, and black combat boots. A few moments later, Zack came running up to Jevon, clearly out of breath. Zack was wearing a clean yellow tank top under a yellow jacket, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow hat with a pair of black sunglasses resting on the brim.

"Sorry I'm late, little sisters decided to bug me." Zach replied as he caught his breath. Jevon laughed a little, which earned him a glare from Zack. "So anyway, on my way here I passed by this electronics shop I'd like to check out." Jevon nodded and the two headed off. After about five minutes of walking the pair came to a small shop with various electronics on display in the front window, with 'Rays' Electronics' on top of the window. "Seems interesting. Shall we enter?" Zack asked. Jevon nodded and the two entered.

"Welcome to Ray's Electronics. Can we help you two?" A voice came from the back of the small to average size store. Behind the counter stood two individuals, a male and a female. The female had brown hair kept in rather long pigtails and wore a navy blue t shirt, navy blue jeans, and blue sneakers. The male had a blonde military crew cut and wore a green shirt, navy blue jeans, and green sneakers. Jevon and Zack shook their heads and began browsing. "Well if you need anything, I'm Rena, and this is James." The female said, even though it was somewhat clear that the two weren't listening to her.

Moments later the door to the store opened again, and Rena said her usual greeting before getting a look at the new entrant. The girl in question was a bit short, with light brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back and wore a pink crop top under a light blue jean jacket, a black high waisted skirt, and pink vans. She too went to browse the store, deliberately keeping her distance from the other two in the store. A few minutes of silence went by before suddenly being broken by panicked yelling and screaming coming from outside.

Rena, James, Jevon, Zack, and the new girl looked out the window and were horrified by what they saw. A large group of Shadow Spawn were attacking, causing chaos while civilians tried their best to flee the scene. All the three could do is watch and pray that they wouldn't be the next target. Suddenly something seemed to get the creatures attention, as they all turned to face the same direction. The five were able to make out three humans at they charged at the Shadow Spawn, who seemed to be holding their own pretty well.

Hannah, Malakite, and Andros were unaware of the five watching them from a nearby store as they fought to keep the Shadow Spawn at bay. They seemed to have the upper hand until a massive explosion went off behind them, knocking the three off their feet. Quickly they got up and turned to face the explosion, only to be greeted by a hulking purple skinned demon with spikes growing out of his body.

"Puny humans!" The creature roared "I am Golark and I am here to claim this planet in the name of the Shadow Conquerors." The five in the store stared at the demon in wide eyes horror, shocked by what they were seeing. Hannah happened to glance in the direction of the store and saw the frightened five. Hannah whispered something to Malakite and ran towards the store, busting open the door.

"What are you five doing here?" She asked, an authority in her voice.

"Look we were much safer in here than trying to go out there." Rena explained, almost feeling insulted that this girl who couldn't have been older than 20 was trying to boss them around.

"Ok but listen, it's not safe even here. We've gotta go now." Hannah said as she held the door open. Slowly the five of them left the store as the Megaship security detail showed up and led Hannah and the other five to safety. Malakite and Andros meanwhile had been keeping the monster distracted by fighting him hand to hand, which they had a severe disadvantage. One strong blow knocked both Malakite and Andros away from him, which caused him to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?" Golark seemed to taunt them. Andros and Malakite nodded to each other before facing the creature down. Malakite flicked his wrists (Kind of like in PR Zeo) and his wrist cuffs changed into two halves of a shield with a white gem in the center, while Andros pulled out his Astro Morpher.

"Ready?" Andros asked. Malakite nodded and they both made their moves.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros called out as he held his hand out in front of him. He brought his hand back and flipped open a cover on his morpher, revealing a key pad. He typed 3-3-5 and hit a fourth button. The morpher lit up and engulfed Andros in a red light. As the light faded away, Andros was replaced by the Red Space ranger.

"CONSTELLAR DEFENDERS! POWER UP!" Malakite called out as he brought both of his arms up in front of his face. He brought his arms together as the shield halves fit perfectly, causing the white gem to begin to glow. He pulled the shield halves apart and a shield made of white energy appeared and engulfed him. When the energy died down, Malakite was replaced by a figure wearing white spandex. He had a shield attached to his right arm with a white jewel socketed in it, and on his chest was a white shield emblem with a star in the center. Each star point had a color on it, the top point was red and, clockwise, the other points were blue, pink, yellow, and black, while the center of the star had a white gem. "GALACTIC PEACEKEEPER! CONSTELLAR DEFENDER WHITE!" Malakite called out, striking a pose.

"SPIRAL SABER!" "DEFENDER AXE!" Andros and Malakite called out as they summoned their weapons to their hands. Andros held a silver spiral patterned blade with a red tip. Malakite held a white axe with a guard around his hand (Similar to the Titanium Ranger's weapon). The two then charged at Golark, intent on stopping him from doing anymore damage. Unbeknownst to the two rangers however, six young people saw their transformation. Rena looked especially shocked and whispered under her breath "Power Rangers? This must be more serious than we know."

**A/N II: There you have it. Now I know some of the OC introductions were a bit rushed and not much happened in the way of character development for them, but since this is a two part episode (as most of the episodes will be) there will be a bit more of that in the next part. Also within the next couple of chapters I will be putting up another OC form. This one will be for secondary characters. These will probably mostly be characters that will be involved with the filler chapters, but may break into a main storyline if I can work it in so keep an eye out for that. Also for the four of you that submitted OC's I have to ask, would you want to see romantic relationships sprout up between your character and another? If so, PM me with an answser and if yes, let me know who you'd like to see them with. OK I think that's all the business I have to take care of for now. Please leave a positive or negative review, and I'll see you guys for the next chapter.**

**A/N III: If you guys would like to know more about Hannah and Malakite, I posted their bios on my bio, so check them out if you'd like. **


	5. Defenders Complete PT 2

**A/N: Howdy guys. Bobman here. Now as I was writing this up today, I came to a decision. Imma make this a three parter. Why you may ask? Well mostly because I didn't want to write a hastily written fight scene. I want to devote the entirety of the next chapter to the first Constellar Defender team fight. So that's what I did. A shout out to my reviewers from the last chapter: decode9 and lil26jay. Also I don't own Power Rangers (If I did, the legendary battle from Super Megaforce would have been SOOOOOOO much better :P )**

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 5: Defenders Complete PT. 2**

_Angel Grove Park_

In hopes of keeping collateral damage to a minimum, the red Space and white Defender Rangers managed to force the battle to Golark to the park. Golark at first had been caught off guard by the appearance of the rangers, but had now gained even ground with the two. He called on his own weapon, a large and dangerous looking axe, which he used to great effect to parry the strikes from the two rangers.

"You two are good." Golark growled at the two as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a great many Shadow Spawn surrounded the two rangers. "But let's see you fight your way through these odds." Andros and Malakite stood back to back, weapons at the ready as they looked around at the surrounding horde.

"We may need to call Hannah in on this one." Malakite commented as he swung his Axe, taking out a few of the Shadow Spawn, only for more to take their place.

"I know, I know." Andros replied as he unholstered his Astro Blaster and shot down some of the Shadow Spawn, which produced similar results as Malakite's axe attack. The two broke off from each other, taking on a great many of the Spawn, getting more and more exhausted with each one taken down. All the while, Golark was off to the side watching and waiting.

_Forest area , outside Angel Grove City_

"Why did you lead us so far away from the city?" Jevon asked Hannah and the three security escorts.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Hannah shortly replied. Truth be told, she didn't even know why they were this far away. Honestly, she had planned to lose the group and head back to help Malakite and her father, but circumstances had changed. Due to that, she had made a decision and she was going to stick to it. The group mostly kept quiet, but at the tail end of the group, Rena and James were deep in conversation, their voices low.

"Wait...you are telling me that this girl is a Power Ranger?" James asked, very skeptically. It wasn't like Rena to jump to conclusions like that.

"So you're telling me it's just a huge coincidence that she shows up with those other two, who we saw MORPH into rangers, holds her own against those creatures, and seems to have no qualms about escorting a group of civilians away from danger?" Rena replied, which seemed to leave James speechless. "My point exactly." Rena finished, a semi serious look on her face as she walked away and towards the front of the group. As she passed the others, their eyes followed her as she moved a few feet in front of the group, then turned around to face them, making sure she was right in Hannah's path.

"Can I help you?" Hannah asked as she stopped in front of Rena, causing the rest of the group to stop as well.

"Yes you can in fact." Rena said, her voice stern. "You can explain what in the world is going on. Why are those things here? What do they want? Most importantly, what is the REAL reason we are all the way out here." The other four young adults looked at Rena, with a bit of shock on their faces. They were slightly taken aback by the bluntness of Rena's questions, but the fact that she was asking what was on all their minds wasn't lost on them. Hannah sighed a bit, then whispered something to one of the escorts, who ran off in the direction they were traveling.

"Alright, I suppose I do owe you all an explanation." Hannah said as she turned to the group, Rena rejoining James at the back. "I'm Hannah Hammond, and as at least Rena has deduced..." She flicked her wrists and her morpher appeared, much to the shock of everyone except Rena "I'm a Power Ranger. The Red Constellar Defender to be specific. We came here following a group known as the Shadow Conquerors, though why they made this their first stop is still anyone's guess."

"So why are you here instead of helping your teammates?" A quiet voice spoke up for the first time, coming from the girl who had up to this point not spoken.

"Well that actually does concern you guys." Hannah began as the escort returned, carrying a briefcase. He held it out and Hannah entered a code using the keypad on the top of the briefcase. the case slowly opened, revealing four sets of matching silver wrist cuffs with colored lines down the middle. One pink, one black, one yellow, and one blue. "We had to leave our planet before we could fully fill out the team." Hannah continued, ignoring the looks she got when she mentioned another planet. "I don't know you guys, I don't know if you'd even be willing, but I brought you all here in hopes that you would fill out the team."

The five of them stood there in silence, trying to absorb all they had been told. As they thought, a beeping was heard from Hannah's direction. She pulled out the cell phone communicator and put it to her ear. She listened for a moment, her eyes going wide as she listened. Moments later the line cut out and she ran off in the direction of the city.

"She's giving us a choice...I always thought the rangers just, like, conscripted people." Zack said as he turned to the others, almost as if for them to tell him he was right.

"No ranger has ever been made to serve without wanting to." Rena replied in a way that caused the others to think that she knew what she was talking about. The group looked at each other, then back at the open case still being help by the escort. They all nodded at each other as they made their decision.

_Angel Grove Park_

Despite mostly holding their own, Andros and Malakite were taking a beating from the Spawn. Not helped be the fact that Golark had decided to get in on the fun, landing serious blows to both rangers. As he was about to land another massive blow to Andros, he was knocked off balance by a flying kick from Hannah, who had not morphed. Despite this, she took a fighting stance in front of Golark.

"Oh good you have returned. I'll get you this, you have guts to face me unmorphed." Golark said before charging at Hannah. Thinking fast, Hannah rolled out of the way of Golark's charge and pelted him with laser shots from a spare blaster she had on hand. This however only seemed to enrage Golark as he focused his attention on her, which seemed to be her plan. She ran off to a more secluded area of the park, taking shots at Golark as she went. Eventually he managed to catch up to her, and threw her back, causing her to land hard on the ground.

"I'll give you this, you make for an amusing distraction. However you have certainly outlived your amusement." Golark said before raising his axe above his head, looking for a killing blow. Hannah closed her eyes waiting for the blow that never seemed to come. When she did open her eyes, she was horrified by what she saw. Her father had managed to catch up to them and took the hit for her, which not only demorphed him, but seemed to knock him out cold as he landed face down on the ground. "Ahhh, the sacrifice of one for his family, how touching." Golark said sarcastically. Hannah had to fight the tears back, which quickly turned to anger. Noticing her father's Spiral Saber on the ground she quickly picked it up and charged at the demon with reckless abandon.

**A/N II: Uh oh, Hannah's not very happy :/. I'll admit I thought about the others showing up to save her at the end, but I wanted a reason to have her fighting Golark and her not being morphed. My solution? Cause her to go into an emotional rage due to her father taking the blow for her. Now before I go I do want to ask something. This story is rated T as you know, however I want to know how you all feel about the possibility of blood/injuries. Let me know in your review of this chapter. That's all for now, so please leave a positive or negative review for this chapter, and I'll see you all next time, when we will be experiencing the Constellar Defenders first fight as a team, and their first team morph.  
><strong>


	6. Defenders Complete PT 3

**A/N: Hey guys, bobman here. Well this is the chapter I know some of you were waiting for. The first morph of the team (minus Malakite who already morphed). Now I tried to add as much action as I thought necessary, but understand that fight scenes aren't exactly my bread and butter. Any who: Shout outs to lil26jay, decode9, CountySweetHeart, and Son of Whitebeard for their reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers  
><strong>

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 6: Defenders Complete PT. 3**

_Angel Grove Park_

"Hannah! I'm coming." Malakite called out after seeing Andros fall to Golark's attack. As tired as he had been from fighting the Spawn for as long as had, seeing not only Andros go down, but seeing Hannah attack in pure blind fury had given him an extra boost of energy. Despite his body's protests, he swung his Defender Axe in wild, yet calculated swings. He fought his way through the Spawn, despite the fact that they really did seem to multiply with each one he took out. However, even with the extra energy, a few of the Spawn managed to hit him with some pretty hard blows which knocked him back.

The injuries that he had sustained during the fight finally began to overcome him as he tried, and failed to get back to his feet. The Spawn began to converge on the downed ranger, in hopes of taking one of the two remaining rangers down. Malakite tried to hold up his Axe to defend himself, but one of the Spawn kicked the Axe out of his hands. Malakite closed his eyes waiting for the end, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw the Spawn being fought off by 5 young adults.

"James, Olivia, get him out of here, We'll hold these guys off." Rena commanded. James and Olivia nodded and broke off from the fight, helping Malakite off the battlefield and into Rena's Electronics store. As soon as they were in the store, Malakite demorphed as the pain that the suit had held off of him came rushing to him.

"You really took a beating out there." James noted as he looked over Malakite's body. James then looked to Olivia "I can take things from here, you'd better go help Hannah and the others." Olivia nodded and rushed out the door. Malakite watched as Olivia left the store, and caught a momentary glimpse of a silver cuff on her wrist. _"Good luck...pink ranger." _Malakite thought before the fatigue from his battle overtook him, sending him into a resting state.

Olivia rejoined the others, who had been doing a rather good job of holding the Spawn at bay. Rena, Zack, and Jevon were displaying some great fighting skills, though Rena's seemed to stick out the most to Olivia. Olivia joined the battle, able to hold her own as well though clearly not as well as the others. Her height, or lack thereof rather, worked to her advantage as it didn't take too much for her to be able to dodge attacks, and it allowed her to focus her energy on her strikes and takedowns on the Spawn. After the four had taken down a majority of the horde, they rushed off in the direction of the fight between Hannah and Golark.

Hannah was breathing heavily, her grip on her father's Spiral Saber was like a vice as she stared down the demon commander who had harmed her father. Hannah had cuts and bruises all over her body and was truly in a great deal of pain, yet she wouldn't give Golark the satisfaction of seeing her acknowledge it.

"I'll give you this, you have been a worthy opponent." Golark commented, his massive Axe at the ready. "Alas, my master wishes you eliminated." Golark shifted his stance and charged forward. Hannah shifted herself into a semi-defensive stance, ready for the attack. Out of the corner of Hannah's eyes, she saw laser bolts fly past her, hitting Golark and causing him to roar out in pain. Hannah turned and smiled at what she saw. The security escorts were behind her, Astro blasters at the ready and with them were Olivia, Rena, Jevon, and Zack. The security personnel went over to help Andros off the battlefield, while the other four took their place alongside Hannah. Golark looked up to see, from left to right; Olivia, Jevon, Hannah, Rena, and Zack standing in front of him. "Oh how nice, you brought some friends to share in your destruction." Golark snarled.

"No, we're going to show you and your 'master' exactly what you are dealing with." Hannah boldly declared. She nodded to the others and they all flicked their wrists, which made their Defender Morphers appear on their wrists.

"CONSTELLAR DEFENDERS, POWER UP!" All five of them shouted, as they brought their arms together like they saw Malakite do earlier. The 5 were coated in light matching the color of the gem on their Defender Morphers. When the light died down, five figures wearing spandex where standing there. Their outfits looked very similar to Malakite's, only in different colors. The star on the shield emblem on their chest had their matching colored gem in the center, with a white point replacing their colored point.

"GALACTIC PEACEKEEPER! CONSTELLAR DEFENDER PINK!" Olivia called out as she struck a pose.

"GALACTIC PEACEKEEPER! CONSTELLAR DEFENDER BLACK!" Jevon followed, striking a pose.

"GALACTIC PEACEKEEPER! CONSTELLAR DEFENDER BLUE!" Rena yelled, striking her pose.

"GALACTIC PEACEKEEPER! CONSTELLAR DEFENDER YELLOW!" Zack then said, striking a pose as well.

"GALACTIC PEACEKEEPER! CONSTELLAR DEFENDER RED!" Hannah finished, and posed as well.

"POWER RANGERS CONSTELLAR DEFENDERS!" All five yelled out, posing once again. Golark seemed to take a step back as he wasn't expecting the entire team to show up. Suddenly the remaining Spawn showed up, though their forces had been added to. Golark then commanded the Spawn to charge at the rangers, which they did. The rangers nodded to each other and charged as well, attacking the Spawn head on.

"DEFENDER GAUNTLETS!" Hannah called out, which caused two red, metallic looking fingerless gloves to appear on her hands. She threw a few kicks at the Spawn she was fighting, taking them down. Her fist began to glow red and she threw a punch at one of the Spawn. The Spawn was sent flying back, crashing into several of his fellow Spawn, causing Hannah to smile under her helmet. After seeing her display, the Spawn were more hesitant to attack her, so she knew she'd have to bring the fight to them.

"DEFENDER STAFF!" Rena called out, summoning a blue staff weapon. This weapon gave her much greater reach, as she was able to take down many Spawn who thought they were safe hiding behind each other. Rena expertly wielded the staff, which did not go unnoticed by the others. Her staff began to glow blue as she twirled it around, creating strong gusts of wind that swept the Spawn off their feet.

"DEFENDER SWORD!" Zack called out, as a blade with a yellow sword grip appeared in his hand. Despite having never used a sword before, Zack found himself wielding the blade with great ease as he took down Spawn after Spawn. His sword then began to glow yellow and he gave it a swing. It took down a Spawn, and caused a yellow lightning bolt to arc it's way though the group of Spawn he was fighting.

"DEFENDER SCYTHE!" Devon called out, as a scythe with a black blade appeared in his hands. Much like Zack, he wielded the scythe very well, despite having no prior experience with the weapon. The blade of the scythe began to glow with a dark purple light. Jevon seemed to smirk under his helmet as he swung the scythe at seemingly nothing. However as the blade sliced through the air, energy blades seemed to fly from the scythe and at the Spawn.

"DEFENDER BLASTERS!" Olivia called out, which called two pink and white blasters to her hands. Olivia almost seemed relieved at the weapon she now held as she fired some shots at the Spawn before putting some distance between her and the Spawn. Her blasters began to glow pink and she pointed them at the Spawn and pulled the triggers. As she held down the triggers, two massive energy balls formed at the barrels of her blasters. She then released the triggers, sending the two massive energy balls into the horde of Spawn that she had been fighting.

Each ranger made short work of the Spawn groups they were fighting, before rejoining up and facing off against Golark. The all took an offensive position, weapons at the ready. The demon, as seemingly blood crazy as he was, knew when the odds were against him.

"We will meet on the battlefield again, Rangers." Golark said before disappearing in a purple light. After he was gone the five rangers powered down. Hannah looked to the other four and give them a thankful smile.

"Thanks you guys. I really am glad I chose you." Hannah said to the others, who all shrugged off the thanks.

"He was threatening our home, we had to do it." Zack replied as he looked down to the cuffs on his wrists. "I still can't believe this. We are Power Rangers."

"It really is an amazing honor and a great responsibility." A voice replied. Malakite approached the five, James helping him as he hadn't fully recovered. "But now I must ask you four to do something. Something that, under normal circumstances I wouldn't ask."

"What's that?" Olivia quietly asked, as all four earth rangers looked at Malakite.

"...You have to leave Earth and come with us." Malakite replied, while each ranger wore an unreadable expression.

**A/N II: There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Now I still have to do one more chapter on earth, to address the second general and her search for the artifact. Yes the rangers will probably be involved in that as well, but after that we'll get to the start of the actual space travel and such. I know my description of the other rangers suits was a little wonky, but just reference back to chapter 4 when Malakite morphed, and just make the appropriate changes. Anyway, leave a positive or negative review and I'll see you all next update (which I'm not 100% sure if it will be next week or not due to the Christmas holiday.) **


	7. The Second General

**A/N: Hey guys, Bobman here. I hope you all had a great holiday season (I did) and I'm looking forward to bringing you guys more great content. I should warn you guys ahead of time that this isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 7: The Second General**

_Angel Grove Park_

"What do you mean we have to leave Earth?" Rena questioned, speaking what was on the minds of all the other rangers. Becoming rangers had been enough of a shock to the group, but being told they have to leave their home planet was just too much for them to take in.

"Look we know the Conquerors aren't going to stay here on Earth for very long." Malakite countered. "They are looking for components of some kind of ritual or something. As far as we can tell one of those components is here. If they find it before we do, it will just give them even more of an advantage." Despite his explanation, the Earth rangers were still hesitant about having to leave. Hannah was about to speak up when their communicators went off. They all pulled out their phone like communicators and opened them up.

"Rangers, I have a report of some unusual activity just outside of the city you are currently in. We'll send the coordinates to the shuttle and it will take you there. You must hurry, as no doubt Corypheus has sent his own forces to retrieve it." A female voice spoke over the comm, her voice calm yet filled with urgency. Without another word, the five rangers rushed towards the shuttle, followed by James and Malakite.

_Outskirts of Angel Grove, former location of the Command Center_

Azelza and her Spawn forces had finally completed the long trek up the mountainous region surrounding a single plateau. As they got closer to the plateau, Azelza felt a very familiar power calling out to her. It seemed just like her master's power, yet it was different, almost sickening in a way. As revolting as the power was to her personally, her master commanded her to acquire the source of the power and she would. As Azelza and her forces approached the top of the plateau, an interesting sight caught her eye.

Flying over their heads and landing on top of the plateau was the shuttle containing the Constellar Defenders. As they set foot on the plateau, Azelza saw six figures standing in the middle of the plateau.

"Ahhh, what have we here?" Azelza addressed the group in a sinister yet seductive tone. "Could you perchance be the group that was able to force Golark into retreat?"

"That's right we are!" Malakite proclaimed. Despite his injuries from the previous battle, he stood alongside the rangers, ready to do battle, even against the protests of the security personnel and Hannah. "If you know what's good for you, you'll back off and leave this place!"

"Oh so sorry dears," Azelza countered, her Spawn taking up attack positions. "But my master wishes to have this power source, and he shall get it. Spawn ATTACK!" Azelza commanded as her forces rushed forward, intent on taking out the young people that stood in their way. The six held their ground as they summoned their morphers.

"CONSTELLAR DEFENDERS POWER UP!" The six called out as they brought their morpher halves together, coating them in a bright light of their respective color. When the light dies down, the six were in costume, their specific weapons at the ready. They charged at the Spawn, meeting them halfway and engaging them. Hannah meanwhile, ignored a majority of the Spawn and went straight for Azelza. The memory of her father being struck down was fresh in her mind as she threw punches at the female demon commander, who dodged them with relative ease.

Rena, Zack, and Jevon had made their way into the middle of the horde of Spawn, taking out a few at a time with their weapons. Meanwhile, Malakite stayed out of the fray, electing to use his Defender Axe's blaster mode to take out Spawn from a distance along with Olivia. Despite the superior numbers and the fact that the rangers had not had a very great amount of rest between their two fights, the rangers held their own more than well enough.

Hannah meanwhile, was having trouble against Azelza. Azelza had summoned her weapons, a pair of crescent bladed swords, and had landed a great many strikes in quick succession to Hannah. These strikes, along with Hannah's previous injuries from her unmorphed fight with Golark, took their toll and brought Hannah down to one knee. Azelza smirked as her blades began to glow with dark energy. She began to spin herself, creating a dark tornado that rushed at Hannah. Hannah did not have enough time to react and was struck full force by the tornado, sending her flying back quite a few feet.

The other rangers saw this and broke away from the Spawn to help Hannah, only to get hit by the tornado that took Hannah down. Azelza smirked at the Spawn disarmed and restrained each of the remaining rangers. Despite their struggles they could not break free, and were forces to watch as Azelza approached the downed Hannah.

"Now my dear, I shall use you as an example of why not to mess with Lord Corypheus." Azelza said as she brought her swords to the ready, looking to strike Hannah down where she was. All of a sudden however, she was caught off guard as a pillar of light seemed to engulf the entire area. Azelza seemed to thrown away from Hannah by some unseen force. She looked back towards Hannah and her eyes went wide at what she saw. Standing in front of Hannah was a spirit of a young man with blond hair, holding what appeared to daggers in his hands.

_"Foul creature, you shall harm this one." _The spirit spoke, his voice seemed to be much older than his body would lead one to believe. _"She is pure of heart and will be your master's downfall." _He then rushed at Azelza, striking her with his daggers which caused a burning sensation as they made contact with the demon's skin. Azelza roared out in pain as she reeled back from the attack, as the spirit turned his attention to the Spawn restraining the rangers. With a snap of his fingers, the Spawn were engulfed in bright light, instantly destroying them.

"I...I thought Master Corypheus destroyed you?!" Azelza shrieked at the young man as the pillar of light began to fade. "How are you back?" She demanded, as the spirit simply motioned over to Hannah. Azelza gasped in shock as, in one of Hannah's hands, was a pure white orb. Azelza then disappeared to inform Corypheus of her failure. The remaining rangers powered down and rushed over to Hannah, the spirit quietly watching them.

"Where did that light show come from?" Jevon found himself asking as they five approached Hannah. Malakite gasped as he noticed the orb in her hand. He pointed it out to the other rangers, who seemed to understand that the orb answered Jevon's question, but hadn't given them any type of idea as to why Malakite reacted like he did to the orb. Carefully, the five rangers picked Hannah up and took her to the shuttle, which took off for the Megaship to get Hannah some medical attention. This left Malakite on Earth for the time being, along with the four Earth Rangers.

"So that has to have been what they were looking for." Malakite commented, looking at the four rangers. "This means that most likely, the Conquerors are going to leave Earth and use the orb they have to seek out other artifacts or components for their big ritual."

"Well ok but what if they come back when we leave?" Zack countered "or what if they leave a group of Spawn here?"

"The Spawn are not that much of a danger by themselves." Malakite explains "They need the controlling element that exists within Corypheus and his generals to be effective. Sure they are dangerous, but without a controlling element, they are more likely to take each other out." Malakite sighs then turns away from the rangers. "Look, I'm not making you do this. We're not leaving planet Earth until we are sure Hannah is ok. You have until then to make your decision." Malakite then walks off, leaving Rena, Jevon, Zack and Olivia to contemplate their future as rangers.

**A/N II: Well there you have it. I know the fight scene was a little sloppy, but the real point of this was to establish that now both the Conquerors and the Defenders now have an Orb, though the Defenders orb as a surprise guest with it as you saw. Next time we will get a little more background information on the spirit and the rangers final decision about them leaving Earth. Anywho, leave a positive or negative review and I'll see y'all next time.**


	8. The Spirit and Decisions PT 1

**A/N: Hey guys, bobman here. Sorry about the delay with this chapter. Things have been kinda sucky on my end with bills and work and whatnot, but I felt bad for making y'all wait this long for a new chapter, so here it is. As usual I do not own Power Rangers, only the idea, Malakite and Hannah are mine.**

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 8: The Spirit and Decisions PT. 1**

_Angel Grove, inside of Ray's Electronics. A few hours after the fight with Azelza._

Rena, James, Jevon, Zack, and Olivia met up at Rena's electronics store to discuss what had happened to them in the last handful of hours alone.

"I can't believe this!" Zack exclaimed, somewhat startling the others has he had been quiet the longest. "How can he just expect us to leave earth like this?" With the four having taken some time to get to know each other, the others understood where Zack was coming from. Zack, being a quarterback for USC, knew that this would interfere with that.

"Zack, I understand where you are coming from." Rena spoke "but you aren't the first ranger to have to give up something for the greater good." Zack opened his mouth to counter, but quickly shut it again as he knew that Rena was right. A silence descended on the four again as they each contemplated what exactly they would be giving up by leaving the planet.

Olivia, despite not living with her parents anymore, would be giving up seeing her family for who knows how long. Zack, in addition to putting football off to the side, would also be giving up seeing his family. Rena would have to close down her business temporarily, and would not be able to see or hear from her boyfriend as much as she would like. Unlike the others though, Jevon would not be giving up anything. He had no real family, no real commitments, and only had himself to worry about. Jevon then got up and headed for the door, the others watching him as he did.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked Jevon

"To get my stuff together." Jevon replied, looking at the four. "I'm going with Hannah and Malakite to fulfill my duties as a Power Ranger." With that Jevon walked out the door. The others looked between each other for a moment, then Olivia got up and left. The look on her face showed that she had also made her decision.

"James, come on. We've got some work to do." Rena spoke after another moment of silence. James nodded in reply and the two went to the back of the store, leaving Zack alone in the store. Zack sighed and left the store, still clearly torn about what to do. Rena and James watched Zack leave, then Rena pulled out her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number to her, waiting for an answer to her call.

_(Flashback) KO-35, Ranger Training Academy, 6 years ago_

Hannah awoke, finding herself in what appeared to be the Academy on KO-35. She looked around in confusion, wondering how exactly she had gotten here.

_'Last thing I remember was Azelaz's attack hitting me.' _Hannah said to herself as she began to walk around the Academy. She passed a clock and noticed that the time was 1200 hours, lunchtime as she remembered. Figuring there was no harm in it, she proceeded to the cafeteria. When she reached the cafeteria, she was greeted with a familiar sight. Kids of many ages from 11 to 18 were sitting at tables, talking to friends, eating their food, and just generally having a good time, but there was one table that caught Hannah's eyes.

At a table way in the back corner, was a little girl that was indeed very familiar to Hannah. That's because, in fact, it was 12 year old Hannah Hammond. Still sitting all by herself even after a whole year at the Academy, people still disliking, even outright hating her for being Andros' daughter. Hannah remembered this well, as it had never stopped. All 6 years at the Academy had been like that.

_'Well except for one person.' _Hannah remembered with a smile as a 19 year old Malakite joined her for lunch, causing the young Hannah to brighten up instantly. The only student that never just saw her as Andros' daughter, but saw her as a good friend. Hannah was always able to share things with Malakite, things she couldn't even share with her father, and Hannah always appreciated him for that. As she watched the scene of Hannah and Malakite talking about graduation, since this was the day of Malakite's graduation from the Ranger Academy, she failed to notice the presences of the blond haired spirit who had fought off Azelza.

_"You clearly hold him in great regard. You two must be close." _The spirit spoke, startling Hannah and pulling her out of her concentration.

"Yes I do...but who are you?" Hannah asked looking over the spirit. "I know you saved me from Azelza, but that is all I know."

The spirit chuckled lightly _"I suppose you do deserve that much. Well my name once was Cole, and I am a spirit who had been sealed away in the Light Orb, until you freed me." _Cole explained. Hannah tilted her head, trying to remember when she had in fact come into possession of any kind of orb. _"You do not remember? Then allow me." _Cole then waved his hand and the entire scene changed.

_(Flashback) Outskirts of Angel Grove, former location of the Command Center, a few hours ago._

Hannah and Cole appeared on the battle field, just in time to see Azelza charging up her crescent blades. Azelza unleashed the dark tornado attack that struck Hannah and sent her flying. Hannah felt herself wanting to jump into the action, but Cole placed his hand on Hannah's shoulder to stop her. Hannah nodded and focused on her past self. Hannah noticed that, as her past self grabbed onto what seemed like a white rock. Suddenly a pillar of light surrounded the area and Hannah understood that what she had seen her past self grab was in fact the orb that Cole had mentioned.

_"You see now?" _Cole asked, to which Hannah replied with a nod. _"When you grabbed that orb, the pureness of your heart released the seal that was binding me inside the orb. However you are now in a great deal of danger because of it." _Cole continued with a sad sigh. _"Hannah because of you coming in contact with the orb, you have absorbed the light energy into your body. This is why we are able to communicate as we are, because I am a part of the light energy you have in your body."_

_"As you now possess this light, you have become a key component for Corypheus' ritual." _Cole continued, Hannah letting out a gasp in shock and surprise. _"With this fact known to you, you cannot allow yourself to fall into Corypheus' hands, or else he can and will gain the power he needs to complete the ritual to obliterate the world." _Cole finished, looking down and clearly upset about having to dump all this information onto a girl who hadn't even purposely interacted with the orb.

"So what do we do now?" Hannah spoke, in a soft yet determined tone that somewhat shocked Cole. "Yeah I'm scared and overwhelmed by what you shared with me, but I can't let it stop me from being what I was chosen to be." Cole nodded and smiled. Suddenly the area became engulfed in a bright light. As the light began to brighten, Hannah caught a glimpse of a warrior clad in red armor before her vision was completely obscured by the light.

**A/N II: So there it is. Yes Cole is loosely based off of the Dragon Age Inquisition character of the same name (for those of you who know what I'm talking about lol. Also Cole and DA:I are owned by BioWare and EA) So yeah, Hannah is now the light that Corypheus needs. How the others react when she walks up and shares the news? Who or what was the red clad warrior Hannah caught a glimpse of at the end? and of course, will Zack come around and join the others in leaving earth? Find out next time on Power Rangers Constellar Defenders. Also don't forget to leave a positive or negative review, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter (which I'm hoping to get out to y'all by Sunday**


	9. The Spirit and Decisions PT 2

**A/N: Hey guys, bobman here. So yeah, this is coming out heck of a lot later than I wanted it to. (shows that I can't set deadlines for myself lol) Anyway I hope you all enjoy the final earth chapter in the story (or is it?). After this it's gonna be all space and other planets. I do not own Power Rangers as you should all be aware by now.**

**Power Rangers Constellar Defenders**

**Chapter 9: The Spirit and Decisions PT. 2**

_Defender Megaship, Medical Bay_

"What have you gotten yourself into Hannah?" A blonde woman in a white medical uniform asked out loud while standing over the currently unconscious body of Hannah. She made a few notes on a data pad she was carrying before moving onto another bed. Andros currently occupied the other bed, his midsection wrapped in bandages after taking the blow intended for Hannah from Golark. The blonde woman approached Andros, smiling lightly as she could tell Andros was only pretending to rest. "Look I know you are really awake, so knock off the charade." The woman said aloud, which prompted Andros to open his eyes.

"There's no pulling the wool over your eyes, is there Karone?" Andros asked the blonde woman, who simply shook her head in reply. "How is she?" Andros asked, worry filling his voice. Ever since Hannah was brought back to the ship and placed in the med bay, Andros had been wanting to know how his daughter was doing. Karone knew this was due to Andros' overprotective nature towards Hannah. She was about to answer when she heard a yawn coming from Hannah's bed. She rushed over to see Hannah sitting up and stretching.

"Hey Aunt Karone." Hannah said upon noticing Karone standing there. Karone went over to Hannah, helping to take off all the monitoring patches from the medical equipment. Once they were all removed, Hannah quickly ran over and hugged her father, who returned the hug. Karone stood off to the side, watching the father and daughter embrace, which couldn't help but bring to mind Zhane and how much she missed him. "Aunt Karone, was there a white orb in my hand when they brought me in?" Hannah asked, snapping Karone out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Well, no. They brought nothing else in with you. Though with you bringing it up, a few times while you were in here, your body did begin to glow with a white light." Karone replied. Hannah nodded and got up. "Why do you ask?" Karone wondered, which prompted Hannah to recall everything Cole had told her about her now being a component to Corypheaus' ritual. Andros and Karone both had looks of wonder, concern, anger, and worry on their face as Hannah finished telling her tale. Hannah then quietly excused herself to go find Malakite, while Andros and Karone just remained speechless.

_Defender Megaship, Shuttle Bay_

Hannah entered the shuttle bay, having looked everywhere else where she figured Malakite would be. Hannah looked around the shuttle bay, finally coming across Malakite and the security personnel standing by the shuttle. Hannah ran up to Malakite and hugged him, catching Malakite off guard. His face quickly turned into a smile of relief when he realized Hannah was hugging him.

"Glad to see you are up and about again Little Red." Malakite said to Hannah, which caused her to give him a weird look. "What? You get to call me Kite, so I'm gonna call you Little Red." Malakite said with a chuckle. Hannah chuckled as well, but only for a moment as she noticed Malakite's face become serious. "I gave the others an ultimatum, it's time to go see what they decided." Malakite said as the security personnel boarded the shuttle, followed closely behind by Malakite and Hannah. Malakite contacted the Earth rangers and told them to meet in the park. Hannah and Malakite were both very quiet during the ride to Earth, Hannah wondering the entire time if she had made the right choice or not.

_Angel Grove Park_

As the shuttle landed, Hannah noticed that all 4 of the rangers were there, along with James and another individual she hadn't seen before. Once the shuttle had fully landed, Hannah and Malakite left the shuttle to speak with the Earth Rangers.

"So have you come to your decision yet?" Malakite asked, wanting to get the business out of the way. Hannah chuckled to herself as this was always Malakite's way of handling things when it came to matters that effected him personally. Surprising none of the Earth Rangers, Jevon was the first to step forward, followed by Olivia.

"You have given us a great responsibility, it would be wrong of us not to do what was expected of us." Jevon told Malakite, but Hannah had noticed that the comment wasn't for Malakite per se. She noticed Zack shifting somewhat uncomfortably, signaling to her that Zack was still very much torn between his ranger duties and his personal life. Rena, James and the unknown individual then approached Malakite.

"I have no issue going with you, as long as James and Zane here can come as well." Rena said, as Hannah took a look over Zane. His skin was somewhat pale, indicating that he was not from around here, dark green eyes and jet black hair. He wore a black t-shirt under his red hoodie, black cargo pants, and red and black boots.

"He can come, so long as he can carry his own weight around with helping out around the ship." Malakite replied, which caused Rena and Zane to embrace and share a small kiss. Hannah watched the action with wonder, wondering if this was what she had heard of as 'love'. Zack was the final one to approach Malakite, still seeming unsure of his decision. It was at this point that Hannah decided to step in and speak directly to Zack.

"I get it Zack." Hannah started off by saying, catching the attention of all the others. "You aren't sure if this is the right thing to do or not. Look I can't make this decision for you, but you have to look at it this way. Yeah, you are leaving things behind now, but if Corypheaus isn't stopped, you won't have anything left here anyway." Zack was about to respond when Malakite got a call on his communicator. The others pulled their communicators out as well, just in time to hear that the Dreadnought had begun to move out of Earth's orbit and head off into space. Without another word between the group, all six rangers and both extras quickly ran to the shuttle as it took off.

**A/N II: Well there you have it. Zane is an OC created by Batmarcus, added in at the request of decode9 (Rena's creator). So now it begins. There are going to be many Downtime chapters to flesh out characters and relationships, plenty of action as Corypheaus and the Rangers fight over the components to the ritual, and twists and turns along the way. Anywho, please leave a negative or positive review and I'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
